Limbs
by Lonixa
Summary: FFXIII-FFXV-Naruto Crossover: Naruto returns to the Kingdom Lucis. Thing's have changed, the king is dying and Naruto, like always, refuses the crown.
1. Chapter 1

**FFXIII-FFXV-Naruto Crossover**

' _Hello' –_ Thoughts

" **Hello" –** Demon, God, Goddess Talking, etc.

"Hello"- Normal Talking

Warnings: Godlike Naruto. OP Lightning and Noctis.

I got an idea from the Story Amnesia. So, there will be two separate worlds for FF13 and FF15.

I have not played the games in a while, if something is wrong, (Background info or such) Please let me know. I'm not perfect.

 **PLEASE NOTE: FFXIII-Versus and FFXV are two different things to me. I will be writing a separate XIII-Versus story another time. (Already in the process tbh)**

 **~Once upon a time~**

 **Naruto:**

The creaking of the wooden chair was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet cabin in the forest. The small shack that existed on the edge of the forest had been there for centuries, maybe even longer.

The shack was small, just a simple open area that when one entered could spot every detail in the shack, a bathroom with no door was on the left while everything else happened to be spread around. The place seemed run down, a broken sink that looked like had been smashed, and the kitchen with no working appliances.

Bugs crawled endlessly through the cabinets where the food was stored, searching for something to eat way out in the middle of nowhere. Ivy branches seemed to seep there way inside the cabin and grow their way around the wood walls. The smell was horrid and when smelt, reminded everyone of blood and death.

Yet out of everything that was happening to the cabin at that moment in time, a ray of sunshine found its way through a hole in the roof onto a single spot near the corner of the room where a rocking chair sat.

In the chair was a single man in his early twenty's, rocking the chair back and forth without a care in the world for what was going on at that moment in time. His blond hair happened to spike up in every way possible that most people would consider and annoyance. The most noticeable thing about him was that there were three whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

A smile was etched onto his face, something so peaceful and relaxing that many people would get jealous in just mere moments looking at it. Something so calm during a time of such wildness, it would make even the gods want to take it from him.

Interrupting his peace and quiet. A knock was heard at the door of his so-called cabin. Well what was left of the door as it fell and crashed to the ground with a heavy _thud._

The man sitting in his rocking chair looked up, the smile disappearing from his face, "May I help you?"

"Oh man I'm so sorry! You see I just meant to see if anyone was here and I know that door is quite old and all! Man I'm so sorry!" The person that walked in kept repeating, looking at the door and trying to find if he could fix it in anyway.

The man in the chair waved him off, "It's alright, door's are meant to be broken down after all. So what are you out here for? The middle of nowhere is bound to pick up a few people here and then but I didn't actually expect anyone to find me."

"Um, man I'm not good at this stuff. Man, Ignis should have taken this job instead!" The man scratched his head before looking at the man in the rocking chair. "Name's Prompto. Sorry about the mess that I made." He apologized once again.

The man shook his head, "The name is Naruto, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Prompto looked at Naruto with a critical eye, taking in everything that he was seeing at that moment in time and making sure that he had come to the right person. "Ah yes, I have news from the king. King Regis to be exact."

Naruto had an amused expression on his face once he heard who it was from. "He's still alive? I thought for sure by now the strain of the crystal would have killed him. How is old Reggie doing?"

A nervous smile flashed across Prompto's face, "He is alright, If I have to let you know the truth is I personally think he's running low on steam. Though I'm just the messenger." Prompto's face was sullen in that regard, he had always thought of the king as a father figure to him.

"Oh." The room was silent for a few moments, "Can I know what message he sent all the way out here is?"

Prompto slapped his head, "Oh yeah!" Pulling something from his back, Naruto got to take a good look at what Prompto had taken it. It was a letter. "He told me only to give this to you, though I don't know why he really sent me out of everyone."

"Your attitude is probably the best of anyone he knows," That left a bizarre look on Prompto's face though Naruto took the letter in a flash and opened it up. He couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips as Prompto sat there like a gapping fish wondering how Naruto had taken the letter from him without noticing.

"How?" He asked Naruto once he could speak.

"You learn a few tricks here and there when you are older." Naruto commented before opening the letter.

 _Naruto,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you my time is coming soon. While I know this probably does not surprised you, there is still much I wished to fulfil in my life that has yet to be done._

 _A war has just ended my friend, I do not know how but with a stroke of luck, the king of Nifilheim had a heart attack and died not too long ago. While many of his supporters have been sought out and imprisoned there is still the matter of some of the rebels not giving up so easily._

 _Regardless, Cocoon has opened up to us again, something that I am sure glad you will be happy to learn. Now that you can leave this forsaken planet at some point or another._

 _Perhaps the point of this letter is that I ask to see you once more before I pass. I wish to leave my son in good hands (Seeing you would perhaps put him in a better mood.) and I wish that my people can finally get the peace that they deserve._

 _From Yours Truly,_

 _King Regis Lucis Caelum_

At the bottom of page were other things showing his title as king, though Naruto could care less about that. What Naruto felt was a smile that etched its way onto his face. A friend that he had not seen in over ten years was still alive and kicking for that matter.

Eyes flashing over to Prompto, who had stayed silent the entire time, was watching Naruto carefully. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Before we leave, tell me how the prince is doing?" Naruto asked the blond-haired man in front of him.

"Noctis? How do you know about him?" Prompto questioned him, "I'm sure if you were important I would have heard about you sometime before this. I've been best friends with him for almost 10 years ya know." The way Prompto said it was almost showing off. Flaunting his awesomeness of being best friends with the prince.

Naruto shook his head and gave out a light chuckle, "I am his uncle in a sense. However, the way Reggie described it made it seem like something was wrong with the boy."

Prompto shook his head lightly, "He's fine, though he seems really laid back and to be honest with you sounds a little bit on the emo side. Though don't tell him I said that, he should probably get a girlfriend sometime soon."

"Does he have a thing for blonds? Most of the Lucis household always did for some reason."

Prompto was sullen for a moment, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Naruto nodded, "Then we best be off, I am sure it will take a few days to get back and if I've learned anything while I haven't seen Reggie, it's that I sure as hell miss the ramen that they had at the capital."

 **~Once upon a time~**

The car ride was uneventful for the four days that both Prompto and Naruto were on the road for. While the occasional talking was here and there, the music mostly kept them entertained on the trip to Lucis.

It was late on the fourth night that they arrived at the Kings palace. Though it was night time, the lights in the city were wide awake and Naruto could see all the people partying, feeling relief that the war had ended.

Not that Naruto could blame them, war was always a misfortune, on both the winner's side as well as the looser's. No matter what happened, friends and family would be lost and in the end nothing would be able to be done about it other than people's want for revenge.

Pulling up to the palace, Naruto couldn't help but let out a short chuckle, he had forgotten how many times he had seen Reggie's home and every time he saw it he was reminded of how much pain and sorrow Regis had gone through.

"So um, were here?" Prompto asked it more as a question, unsure of what to do next.

Naruto hummed to himself for a moment, "Drop me off at the front gates then go home and rest, I will be fine."

"Are you sure you can find your way man? I mean it is pretty late." Prompto looked up at the night sky.

Naruto just smiled and waved him off, "Don't worry about it." He told him stepping out of the car. "I used to live here."

The driver of the car looked at him with a questioning look, "Huh?" Though Naruto was already off walking up the palace stairs.

As Naruto walked to the Throne room, where he assumed Reggie would be off listening to some pointless noble demanding more money, he noticed there were no guards around the palace. He doubted that they would be in hiding but it did make him wonder where everyone was at.

The first time that he saw the guards was outside the throne room, where two men on both sides looked as unemotional as they possibly could be.

Naruto looked at the big throne doors and on the other side he could feel a deathly silence. "So, who died?" Naruto asked, stopping at the front door.

One of the guards tried to cover up a cough while the other looked at his guard with a frown on his face. "No one died sir, I believe that Prince Noctis is not exactly happy with the arrangements that are being made."

Naruto looked at him with a questioning look, "Oh pray do tell."

The same guard looked at him for a moment pausing, "I believe it would be better if you saw it all for yourself Prince Naruto."

"Since when did I become a prince?" Naruto asked him

"He made you a prince after you left. You after all were a brother to Noctis. I believe there will be a celebration in your return." The guard spoke still with a straight face though there was a tint of uneasiness. "It is not my place to explain all of this your majesty. King Regis is waiting for you inside, I am sure he will be glad to hear from you." Both guards bowed their head to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, it was just like Regis to pull a last-minute stunt on him when he was expecting it. "Very well, in the future please just refer to be as Naruto. Royalty can be a pain in the ass if you ask me." Naruto told them.

Though they made no comment about the matter, Naruto could see the underlying smirk of the one on the right that had snickered earlier. It was nice to see that they were acting like normal human beings rather than the robots that Nifilheim brought down upon them.

Walking forwards Naruto open the huge overarching doors that allowed him into the throne room. The throne room had not changed over the years that he had been gone. Stairs that went to the king before they rounded like an open circle and returned to the throne.

There were only five people inside the throne room during this time. A low number compared to most of the time that politicians were arguing with one another. This time however it seemed the throne room was sullenly silent with a wave of anger washing over them.

All heads snapped over to Naruto as he walked in. The king gave a crinkly smile, something that was showing with his age. "Naruto, thank you for accepting my invitation."

Naruto gave him a pointed look, "I believe you have some explaining to do Reggie, imagine my surprise when I receive your letter and learn that a war had just ended. You know I would have fought this war for you. Now look at you, you're an old sack of bones." He would have said more but a sword was pointed at his throat.

One of the guards appeared in front of him, "Please do not call the King an old sack of bones. He deserves proper respect."

The king gave a small chuckle, "Do not worry about that my boy. It may not seem like it but Naruto is in fact older then I. Etro know how he still looks twenty though. I must say I am jealous." The guard slowly took the sword from Naruto's throat but felt uneasy about the event.

Naruto took this time to scan the other people in the room. Other than one more guard, only two people remained. The first was a relatively tall female with what looked to be a natural pink colored hair while the other was a black haired boy that sat on the throne room with his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Is that little Noct? My goodness he's grown up. Does he have a wife yet Reggie? Please tell me it wasn't one of those bull shit marriage contracts. You never were one for those, I'd swear your wife would be rolling in her grave if she learned of that."

Noctis was groaning into his hands, his face an unusual bright shade of red from hearing Naruto's comment. "Naruto stop it, that's the last thing I need to hear from you." Noctis let out another groan before remembering something important, "Where the hell have you been? You just went missing! Out of the blue! Where the hell did you go?" So many questions seemed to flow off the tip of the prince's tongue that he didn't know how to keep up with everything that he was saying. The ramble kept going and going until Naruto took pity on everyone else in the room.

"Noctis." A sad smile grace Naruto's lips as he stared at his brother in all but blood. "We will talk later I promise, but your father and I have details to discuss that are quite important. I will answer all your questions tomorrow."

King Regis decided to speak up at this moment, "Actually part of the reason why you are here is because of Noctis. I would like to introduce you to Lightning Farron of the guardian Corps of Cocoon. She goes by Lightning." King Regis turned his head towards the pink haired woman. Naruto looked to the girl with a rather blank façade and nodded towards her, getting one in return. "Lightning here is an experienced combatant and will be staying here protecting Noctis while she is here before his wedding within the year."

Naruto cut him off there, "Is that why Noctis looks like his pants were in a twist when I came in here?" Another groan was heard. Naruto turned to Noctis with a frown, "Just because you have the crystal to protect yourself doesn't mean your invincible Noctis. Though your father does not like me to talk about him I saved his life from assassin's thirteen times, something which the crystal couldn't protect him from. He trusts your fighting ability I'm sure but one can never be invincible."

Noctis looked like he wanted to retort but one look into Naruto's eyes and he completely shut up about the matter. Naruto turned back to Reggie, "I expect there is more to my return the just putting Noctis in his place."

The king laughed out loud though it was quiet and forced, "Indeed there is. Noctis please escort Lightning to her room, it is right across from yours. Lightning please don't hesitate to call a maid if you have any questions. I expect to see both of you to breakfast in the dining hall at nine am tomorrow."

 **~Once upon a time~**

Once the two of them were gone, after the pleasantries off seeing Naruto once again ended with Noctis leaving. Naruto turned his head back to the king. "What's actually going on Reggie, I highly doubt you called me back just because you missed me."

The king was quiet for a moment, "Nothing gets past you Naruto, doesn't it?"

"Even a blind man could tell something was off with you." Naruto commented, sitting down and looking up at his King. "Do you trust your guards?"

"I do." He said with upmost confidence, "They know that everything they hear in this room must stay silent and must not be shared with anyone." King Regis calmly stated.

"Then tell me." It was interesting for the guards to see King Regis be bossed around but they knew better than to say anything.

King Regis took a deep breath, unable to find his wording. "The day before I sent that message out to you, I had a run in with my doctors. The crystal is poisoning me now. I do not know how or why but my time is coming to pass Naruto." Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to fall. "I did not want to leave Noctis so soon, but there is nothing I can do. He is not ready for the throne."

"Oh, no you don't." Naruto told his old friend. "I know exactly where this is going, I doubt everyone is just going to be fine and dandy with this." Naruto made sure to look into his eye as he spoke his next line, "I refuse."

The king leaned back in his chair, "Oh and why shouldn't I? You are more mature, more-"

"More age as well, I am ten times your senior easily. I am older then who knows what. That is absolutely no reason for you to consider me as a king. The Lucis Caelum household has done a wonderful job protecting the last crystal."

The king was quiet. "Four months."

"Four months what?" Naruto questioned him.

The king sighed, "The doctor gave me Four months' maximum, and that is being hopeful. I am old Naruto, and for some reason the crystal latches onto Noctis far more then it wants to with me. The crystal chooses who it wants for a reason Naruto."

"That's plenty of time." Naruto spoke, "I will prepare Noctis to be a king by then easily. You just sit back and relax. You have done your fair share." Naruto commented.

The atmosphere in the throne room was tense. "If he's not?"

Naruto smirked at the king. "He will be, I will whip him into shape if I need too."

King Regis sighed, "At worst, please be his advisor? Etro knows he needs it."

Naruto waved him off. "Now, tell me the real reason that you got someone all the way from Cocoon to bodyguard him."

All Naruto received was a twinkle of the old king's eye.

 **I did pull some elements from FFXIII Versus, If I am wrong on any lore please review or Pm me.**

 **Shout out to -DramaQueen for giving me the idea of this story. Her story 'Ambrosia' Is a must read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Limbs Chapter 2**

 **As of late I had a good friend pass away. The only reason I began this story 11 months ago was because he enjoyed these stories, so I thought I would collaborate them.**

 **To be honest I have a small attention span. I have been in the writing industry for who knows how long and yet every story I write I eventually delete out of seeing how horrid they are.**

 **Not this one.**

 **This is for you JP~**

 **Started 12/17**

Limbs, chapter 2.

"So, how old is the brat now?" Naruto offhandedly asked the man in front of him. Reggie- Regis, completely ignored him as he stared down to the board in front of him.

Looking up, the old man took his pinky finger and put it in his ear, turning it back and forth. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Naruto felt the urge to pout. He was a freaking god slaying machine who had a brat of a great, great, great, great… Well you get the idea. He was not going to allow his grandson to pull one on him.

One blink happened from Naruto, then another. "Huh?" Two could play at that game.

Regis just looked confused at Naruto though Naruto could see the little twinkle in the man's eye. "He is twenty years old. You have been gone for almost twelve years you know. He thought you would never come back."

A hum echoed through the room. "Perhaps, I hadn't planned on it, but I grew quite bored in the forest. As peaceful as it is being in the forest and becoming one with nature…" Naruto trailed off, he didn't know the exact words when connecting with nature. It had become almost become his home away from home. Scratch that, it _was_ his home away from home.

Naruto shrugged it off, "I have not explained it in a long time. But when you are one with the forest, you age as the forest does. Easiest way to explain it." Well, that was the simplified version.

Regis offered no words but instead too his turn, moving a knight into a position to take either a pawn or rook. "You have always been different Naruto. Only those in the palace truly know who you are and even less of them have an inkling of what your past is. There have been whispers in portraits of you since over four hundred years ago." The king quickly added, "That was when we even began to create portraits of kings and queens."

The blond shrugged, "Blame it on Amadea-"

The large throne room doors slammed opened and in stormed Noctis. "Father! Have you seen Naruto?" Once he proclaimed those words, no doubt practiced beforehand. The prince blinked.

The sight was almost comical to say the least. On the floor laid Naruto while the king sat on a pillow glaring down at the board from the move Naruto had just made.

Naruto looked up in fake surprise, "Oh Noctis you're here!" He waved to Noctis completely ignoring how Regis had turned his glare from the board to Naruto.

"Tell me how you did that!" Noctis took note of how his father wasn't acting very kingly. If anything, he looked ten years younger with a bigger attitude.

Naruto stood up and smiled at the king. When that happened, the room seemed to grow brighter. It was as if the veil had been removed from Noctis's eyelids and he could see.

The scene looked almost like a painting to Noctis, Naruto held out his hand to the king. While the king was by no means in any position of being seen as lowlife, the scene looked like a god lifting up a king, something he had only seen in churches.

Just as simply as it appeared, it disappeared. Noctis had to blink his eyes in order for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. What was that about?

"Well look at the time." Naruto mentioned to Regis as he looked over to the clock in the throne room. "I don't know much about you but it's almost nine. Didn't we say that we were going to have some breakfast?" Naruto asked Regis.

"Indeed." The king said, "Noctis let us go to the throne room. We can have all your questions answered there."

"But Lightning-"

"I am sure is there waiting on us. I trust whatever you ask she can hear. She only arrived yesterday and it's time I told her of her duties as well. Come." The king swiftly walked out of the Throne room, giving little room for argument.

Naruto watched as Noctis let out a sigh of disbelief, turning to Naruto who just gestured him forward. "Sorry your dad is so cranky; very rarely does he get to be with his family and his duties have made him tired."

"Tired?"

Naruto hit into his shoulder, "You'll see very soon." Naruto said, pulling his little brother forward. "Come."

Noctis was silent on the way there and Naruto was just fine with that. It had been so long since Naruto had walked along the corridors in the castle. He had forgotten he paid attention to what was going on in them.

The halls very rarely changed over the years. The only times they really did change was when intruders had gotten in the halls, destruction from fighting and war always did that. Portraits of past kings and queens stood eloquently, as if even the thought of taking them down was forbidden.

' _Old habits die hard.'_

Walking into the dining area, Naruto could see the long table patiently waiting to be sat at. Gorgeous foods sat at the table and it was clear the chef must have somehow got word that Naruto was back. "Give Richie my thanks." Naruto waved to the guard who set bound immediately.

While the table was long, they only used about a forth of the table in whole. On Naruto's right sat the king while in front of him sat Noctis with Lightning on Noctis's left.

Naruto didn't hesitate to dig in, it had been a long while since he had the chef's food and it was just as tasty as he remembered. Why did he leave this place again?

"So, Naruto." Naruto looked up to see the hesitation in Noctis's eyes. Naruto didn't blame him, he had left the kid twelve years ago for no reason. "Where have you been?"

"Super duper top secret mission for Insomnia. It's so top secret that not even your father knows." Naruto commented. He continued to shovel food into his mouth, but Naruto's eyes flickered up to see Noctis with a confused expression.

"Noctis my boy, he is lying to you." The king told his son. Unlike Naruto who looked like a beast while eating and was on the verge of spilling food everywhere, the king was eating properly and rather gracefully.

Noctis slightly shook his head, he forgot how much of an oddball Naruto was. Only reason most of his childhood wasn't so boring. "Why have you come back after so long?"

"You." It was a one worded question, it wasn't much at all, but it was enough to slightly confuse the prince. The king took this moment to be quiet and watch the interaction between both his son and his grandfather. It wasn't everyday this happened, and the same thing happened to Regis when he was a child.

It made Regis slightly wonder how many times Naruto had done this.

"What?" It was clear Noctis had no idea what Naruto was trying to tell him.

The beast that had been shoveling food into his mouth stopped. Grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth, he began. "Noctis, you are to be king soon." Naruto could tell it wasn't something that he wanted to hear. It had been a burden on Noctis's shoulders and for good reason. He had been Hokage a long time ago and just doing that stressed him out enough. Insomnia had at minimum ten times the amount of people that Konoha did.

"I know." His voice turned quiet, sullen. A crestfallen look entered his face and Naruto had to ignore the pointed look from the king's face.

"Noctis." Naruto said in his stern voice. Something he only used when he had to get something across. "I came back because someone has to teach you how to be king. With your father-"

"I haven't told him yet." It was Naruto's turn to shoot the king a look. That was something that needed to get across now.

"Your father is dying Noctis." Naruto continued on as he watched the shock impression on the boy's face. "I will be teaching you how to be king within three months. I will make your life hell and pleasurable at the same time." Naruto then added for a laugh, "You're also getting married in three months."

"What?" That changed the mood around quite quickly. "To who?"

"Hmm." Classic Naruto tactic. Make the situation seem dire then turn it around, "I'll decide eventually. Your father and I already have someone in mind. Man, I love playing matchmaker."

"Perhaps we should find you some love. You are a prince after all Naruto." The king quickly added.

Naruto waved him off, "Only the kings need heirs. I'll pass."

"I still am king you know." The king stroked his beard, "I believe we were talking about marriage contracts yesterday?" Naruto rolled his eyes, he wouldn't dare.

"So Lightning, tell us about yourself." Naruto asked, having a subject change. They were done with this topic for now.

"Lightning Farron of Guardian Corps, Sir." The voice seemed cold and distant. It wasn't something she practiced but it was ingrained in her, Naruto noticed.

Army brats had always been more of a hard shell on the outside but soft on the inside. It was the way they were all trained. This one pushed people away on purpose, she had a hard shell and a hard inside. It was obvious for those who looked for it.

Her posture as well was uptight. She sat stiff in her seat and her eyes were cautious, looking around for anything that could threaten the one she was guarding. "You can calm down soldier. You are to uptight if you ask me."

Despite his words, the soldier from Cocoon kept her stiff posture. Though, a hint of a frown appeared on her lips. "I am just doing my duty sir."

"You will be here for quite a while Lightning Farron, it could be the rest of your life." Naruto asked pointedly. "What is wrong with opening up?"

Lightning retorted instantly, "With all due respect sir, relationships make the job harder."

"I beg to differ. A soldier saves lives on a daily basis and will do as they must but will put their own life above all others. A soldier with emotions will put their life on the line because they truly will do anything to save the ones they have ties with." Naruto graced her with a smile. "You would save your sister before your charge, no?"

Lightning looked like she wished to speak but the words died within her. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have while her boss was sitting right across from her.

The King held up his hand, "That is enough Naruto, though anyone else here would do the same Lightning you need not worry. Naruto has always been well at mind games due to his lineage."

Both Lightning and Noctis looked like they wished to say more on the subject, but the king had made it clear what he wanted.

Loud footsteps were heard in the corridor leading to the kitchen and the door to the dining room slammed opened. "Sir! People are waiting outside to know if its true that Prince Naruto had returned!" A guard who looked to be in his mid-twenties told the king.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Reggie. The king sighed, "You know how fast drama travels Naruto."

Naruto sighed, guess it was time to make a public appearance.


End file.
